User talk:Ivyleaf
Hi Hi, thank you for joining my wiki! Just a random question, but how'd you hear about it? Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 20:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Well Of course I'd love to help you out with the wiki! If you have any questions, please ask, and don't worry about feeling stupid, because chances are, I have an answer. And Also, It'll be AWESOME if you joined the PCA or PIRC (Project IRC). And about your wolf, 2 questions #What is your wolf's name? #What is their pack? (Any packs in the side menu). Thank you again for joining...and I hope you have an AWESOME time here! Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 22:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Great! Just put a join request on the River Pack page, and I'll add you in right away! Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 23:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...if they were born 2 weeks ago, then I'd say that she'd still be a pup sitter (queen) and Fox can be RPed as well by you and can be a pup of your pack....Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 23:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) RPed is short for roleplayed, it's a roleplaying website. Of course, if you don't choose to roleplay, just fill in your wolf's history and your story can be told there. I'll have a tutorial up soon, but school's been getting the better of me lately...-_- Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 23:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No Problem. I'll add them in as soon as I can, but now I have to multi task (which I've done many times before :D) and it might take a while...and your images for shooting star and fox are up for offering on the main page for the PCA. You can do your wolf's image if you join, but otherwise, One of the Apprentices or Wolves would love to do your images! Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 23:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, about the charart, you don't ASK someone to do it, they just automatically do it and post it up for approval. And about listing your wolve's family, just put it in like you'd put it in for....warriors wiki or something like that. Then i'll translate it to wolfineese (lol corny joke). Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 00:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see that you'll like it here in the future! And yes, I will take the information! Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 00:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL saw it was playing on Disney Channel, never got the time to watch it though...Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 00:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I live in the east, so know it's 8:35. Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 00:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I have some questions.... #What ranks are they both? Are they both kits? Mid-Ranking Wolves? #Did Thorn go to the Immortal Pack (StarClan) or the Flame Pack (Place of No Stars)? Sorry if some of these questions sound stupid, but it's like 9 in the morning for me, and for me, that's early. Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 12:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lone wolf means loner. And yes, you can fill in Shooting Star's history on her page, along with Stone and Fox since you roleplay them. And technically, by roleplaying, you are doing fanfiction. After a few months, all history is classified to be a summary into a books, with the help of my desgining skills. Just help by roleplaying, and then we will be able to get all the info that we'll need into books....for now, I'll make a character page tutorial and then give you the link to see how to classify all your history. Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 18:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Lolz i loved how you named your pup after me! :D that's so cool! And I've just created Thorn's page, and will add in Ash and Tawny (he he) soon, though Ash might take a while since their will be a disambig page...Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 19:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, and there's a few Cloud's, too. And I read your story on Shooting Star's page, and was wondering, maybe you can join the other wolves that were in there in the packs, like Petal and Lava. If you don't want to roleplay them, then I could or Alpha could, but it's your opinion....Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 19:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me! I can do Lava, I just need both their info to add them in to wherever they belong. Also, would you like a signature so it's easier to lead to your userpage, user talk, and wolves that you roleplay? Just asking...Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 19:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sounds great! My wolf can be Shooting Star's friend from pup-hood (lol) and here's the details. Name: Tallulah Gender: She-Wolf Pelt Colorings: Brown mottled with random spots of white, lighter brown, darker brown, and black Eye Color: Yellow by day, Amber by night. Rank: Same rank as Shooting Star's all the time. Oh, and I won't be able to roleplay for the rest of the night because I have a sleepover and won't be back until about approximatly 24 hours (have a soccer game tomorrow, then going to a friends house after the game). Thanks for joining, and if you have any questions, try to bring it up with Rainear, she's active enough and will be willing to help. Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 19:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Questions So what did you want to ask? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 22:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have a question for you, have you looked at my wiki Warriors Fanon Wiki (A.K.A~Warrior Ultimate Fanon Wiki) Link~Warriors Fanon Wiki ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 22:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You can write fan stories and post fan characters and other :D you should Look at Rainear and Rainear's Path (only 3+Prologue done XD) ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 23:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh I sounded mean I totally didn't want it to. When I asked for you to stop using it I thought it would be fair to give you a charcat in return XD ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that day I was in rush mode, again sorry. If you need me I'll be on Warrior Cats Roleplay (no this isn't a wiki) ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Petal and Lava help Are petal and Lava dead? Or are they still members of the River Pack? Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 19:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Book Cover Ok but send it to my Warriors Fanon talk page ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 20:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC)